Elijah and Hope
The relationship between the Original Vampire, Elijah Mikaelson and the Tribrid, Hope Mikaelson. Elijah is Hope's paternal uncle. He is her protector, and has sworn to protect her and care for her no matter what. All he has wanted was for his family to be whole once more, and now with Hope in the picture it is possible. As Hope grew older, Elijah grew to want to protect her more. When Hope grew up to be a kid, Elijah looked after her whenever he could if her parents were busy with supernatural affairs or if he was available after dealing with supernatural affairs as well, especially with the threat of the Hollow. They both grew to love each other, until Elijah convinced Marcel to compel the memories of his family away after the Hollow forced his family to separate permanently. Currently, Elijah has forgotten about Hope's existence and the familial relationship he shared with his niece. They have been separated for seven years now, thanks to the Hollow's influence and Elijah wants to compel the memories of his family away. However, after Hayley's death (which Hope partly blames Elijah for being he made no effort to save her mom), their relationship is strained. This was due to Elijah not knowing who Hayley was, but now that his memories returned, he feels deeply guilty for Hope's mother's death and tries his best to apologize to Hope. At first, Hope passionately refused to accept Elijah’s apologies and began to resent him. However, Hope later admitted to Elijah himself that she feels guilty for playing a part in her mother’s death and Elijah admits to said-guilt as well. Elijah attempts to bond with Hope while dealing with the Hollow-crisis shortly before his and Klaus’ death. They are currently separated since Elijah killed himself try and to be with Klaus, in death. However, their attempts to reconcile with each other, before Elijah’s final death, have seemingly been successful. They are Known as Holijah (Ho'pe/E'lijah) Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season One= In Pilot/Always and Forever, Sophie's sister Jane-Anne discovered Hayley walking in the French Quarter one evening and sensed that the werewolf had a connection to Elijah's brother Klaus. Hence, why Jane-Anne took a shine to her. It's Sophie who reveals to Elijah that Hayley is pregnant with Klaus' baby. "It's impossible!" Elijah exclaims. But Sophie soon convinces Elijah that it is possible, and he soon takes Hayley under her wing. Hayley herself can't understand how she was able to be impregnated by Klaus. Elijah then showed Hayley there past, and how Klaus is the Original Hybrid. Turns out the Original family's youngest child was killed and Klaus took it the hardest; this prompted their mother to use black magic to make the family even more powerful. Thus, the first vampires were born. The spell that Jane-Anne died for linked Sophie to Hayley, adding another wrinkle to the Klaus saga. Whatever happens to Sophie, also happens to Hayley, "which means her life is in my hands," Sophie says. The fate of the offspring means way more to Elijah, than it does Klaus. As promised, Elijah tries once more to persuade Klaus to stick around. What results is a fight. But, the key moment comes when Elijah admits his fault in not doing more for Klaus following their father's abuse. "You are a sentimental fool," Klaus says after accepting his apology. Elijah then goes back to the cemetery and takes Hayley to the Mikaelson Mansion to live where he can protect her and the baby better. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Agnes kidnaps Sophie, and injects a needle into her neck. It is later revealed that the effects are to kill a child while in utero. Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Hayley’s fever is getting worse. Elijah returns home with Sophie, who can do a spell to counter the effects of the syringe, which will hopefully give Davina enough time to finish the unbinding spell. Rebekah is sent to gather herbs, which Hayley drinks while they take her in the pool. The goal is to drop her temperature to prevent her from cooking her fetus. With Hayley doubling over in pain and Elijah trying to calm her. Davina figures out the unbinding spell, and Sophie can feel the spell lifting from her. Hayley calms down as the fever breaks. With Hayley and the baby safe, Elijah heads out to help Klaus with Agnes. Sophie begs Elijah not to let Klaus kill Agnes. She is the only link to the power the witches need to survive. Elijah isn’t keen on doing any favors for Sophie or her coven, but he promises that his brother will not kill Agnes. Yes, that is because Elijah plans to do it himself. He storms the church to find Klaus getting ready to snap Agnes' neck. In a blinding moment of violence, he rips out the hearts of Agnes' three goons and tosses them to the floor. Elijah, always one to keep his promises, tells Klaus that he will forgive him for daggering him, in exchange for letting Agnes go. Klaus abides - and Elijah snaps her neck. "No one hurts my family. No one", he seethes as he leaves the church. In Bloodletting, Hayley told Elijah that Tyler found out that the baby's blood can be used to create new hybrids. In Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Elijah saves Hope's werewolf side of the family from the city vampires. In Dance Back from the Grave, Elijah uses the baby's blood, with Hayley's consent, to save Rebekah from Papa Tunde. In Moon Over Bourbon Street, Elijah tells Hayley he hopes that the baby will inherit Hayley's everything. In The Big Uneasy, Elijah is told by Klaus he feels like that Hayley and the unborn Hope would be much safer and better off in the Bayou with the wolves, though he would like to have her come back and give birth in New Orleans In A Closer Walk With Thee, Hayley's health took a dire turn after Monique Deveraux cast a spell on her to kill her and the baby, believing she was acting on the Ancestors' orders. While Genevieve was tending to Hayley, Klaus desperately suggested that they deliver the baby right then, as he didn't want to risk losing her (or Hayley). Elijah ultimately stepped in, as he didn't want to lose Hayley or the baby, either. In The Battle of New Orleans, while Elijah is fighting the wolves, Hayley's taken hostage and she goes into premature labor with Hope. In From a Cradle to a Grave, Klaus and Elijah try to find Hayley to help both her and the baby. Although newly born, Hope is being protected by Klaus, Elijah, and Hayley who realize her life is already in danger. |-|Season Two= In The Brothers That Care Forgot, Rebekah contacts Elijah and Klaus to tell them that their mother Esther has discovered her current whereabouts. Upon learning that Hope's safety has been jeopardized, Elijah strongly encourages Klaus to go and meet with his child. When Klaus decides that he has an equally pressing obligation to remain at the compound in New Orleans, Elijah goes in Klaus' stead. Elijah travels to a remote diner to meet with Rebekah and Hope. While waiting for their arrival, Elijah clears the dining area by slaughtering all the other diners and hiding them in the kitchen. Rebekah notices this and realizes that the murders will only draw Esther's attention to their location. She subsequently snaps Elijah's neck to prevent him from doing anything that might further endanger Hope. It is assumed that Elijah is still being affected by Esther's torture and therefore did not intentionally put Hope in danger of discovery. In The Map of Moments, Elijah and Rebekah are at the safe house in Arkansas, and Rebekah is building a bonfire while Elijah is sitting on the porch next to baby Hope. He seems to be looking awkwardly at Hope, unsure whether or not if it was safe for him to pick her up. Rebekah notices this and tells him that she won't break, and that she knows that everything he did was to protect her (Hope). He then picks her up without hesitation, and Rebekah/Elijah start to talk when Klaus and Hayley pull up to the house. Hayley runs over, and Elijah calmly and carefully hands Hope over to Hayley. Later on, he learns for the first time the curse placed on the firstborns of every generation of Mikaelson's, and he appears to be confused and angry over it. A few moments later Rebekah goes inside and returns with an old camera, and they all take a family selfie. However, the picture had to be burn as they couldn't risk it falling into the wrong hands. In Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, Klaus brings Camille the safe house and Hayley and him return to the Compound, thus leaving Elijah and Camille in charge of baby Hope. In Brotherhood of the Damned, Elijah is still at the safe house watching over Hope, when Finn casts a spell to trap his brothers in the astral plane. Elijah fall down unconsciousness, and Cami is seen holding baby Hope, who is staring at Elijah and appears to be confused and possibly worried about her Uncle. When Finn traps his brothers in the Astral Plane, it's because he wants to find out their secret - that Hope is still alive. Elijah and Klaus say nothing, and instead break out of Finn's spell. In The Devil is Damned, Cami is playing with baby Hope on the floor, while Elijah is doing the dishes and making eggs. There is a crashing noise followed by Hope crying, and Elijah looks up worried and vampire speeds over to Hope who is crying. He stands beside her and Cami looking extremely worried, and Cami tells him that Hope yanked the tablecloth and that the knick-knack on the table fell on her, creating a cut on her forehead. Elijah reaches forwards, and his hand hovers in front of the cut and he looks scared and sad to see her crying, and he has a flashback of the "Red Door". Cami snaps him out of it, and he apologizes and finds a band aid to put on Hope's cut. He then places her on a chair and puts the band aid on her cut, and picks her up while Cami talks about the improvement he's making on his flashes and dealing of/with the Red Door. While Cami is talking, Elijah places Hope in her crib while she tells him that she wants to try a different approach to treating him, and gives him a list of things to do around the house. While she spends the day with Hope, Elijah spends it not thinking. While Elijah is mending the house, he is attacked by Finn who has found out about Hope and has come to kill her. Elijah is staked with a piece of wood, and falls unconscious, While he is unconscious, Finn enters the safe house looking for Hope and Cami, and Elijah hears Finn calling out for Cami and awakens and removes the wood. Elijah then goes to the house and throws a knife at Finn and hits him, but Finn is able to keep fighting and throws Elijah around and through a wall. He (Elijah) sees a pipe that was severed when he was thrown through the wall, and gets an idea. Meanwhile, Hope and Cami and pulling up to the house while Elijah is being taunted by Finn, and Hope turns off Cami's car using her magic. Elijah then reveals to Finn that every room in the house is laced with gas, and removes his daylight ring blows the house up to save Hope. Directly afterwards, Hope turns Camille's car back on. In I Love You, Goodbye, Cami is seen driving away from the house and Hope is crying the backseat, and she tells her that it will be okay and that she just needs to find a pay phone. They stop at the closest on and Cami takes Hope out of her car-seat, and drops all her quarters. She curses and then apologizes to Hope for doing so, remarking on how brave she is. There is a sound in the bushes/trees, and Cami holds Hope close to her body and yells out that "if anyone tries anything I will gouge out your eyes!" It is only Elijah though, and they get into the car and drive away. Elijah, Cami, and Hope then return to the Compound as there is no other place to go and they can no longer run. In They All Asked For You, Elijah teams up with Freya to stop Finn, and ultimately saves Hope from his evil antics. In Save My Soul, Elijah and Klaus argue about whether or not to trust Freya, and Klaus threatens Elijah that if Hope is harmed he will suffer a fate worse then death. Elijah then says that nothing will happen to her, and reveals that Dahlia is coming for Hope and the only question is when. In Exquisite Corpse, Elijah works to keep Hope safe. In Night Has A Thousand Eyes, Dahlia arrives to New Orleans looking to take Hope, and Elijah and Marcel prepare a safe house in Algiers with the help of Josephine. The safe house is the only place where magic cannot be performed, and Hayley and Hope move to the safe house so that Hope won't be harmed. In When the Levee Breaks, Klaus is neutralized by Davina's golden dagger when Elijah is convinced by Hayley that Klaus is too out of control to join everyone in protecting Hope. Elijah then sides with Freya instead of Klaus to take down Dahlia. In City Beneath The Sea, Freya plans to use Hope as bait to lure Dahlia, something Elijah is not willing to let happen, as he will never put his niece in harms way. Instead of using Hope, Elijah injects Hope's blood into Freya to be used a beacon to lure Dahlia and to prevent Freya from trying anything against them as she is now being tracked by Dahlia. In Fire with Fire, Elijah, Rebekah, and Freya are seen making a weapon that will destroy Dahlia and save Hope. However, there plans fail because Klaus is working with Dahlia. Klaus stabs Elijah with Papa Tunde's blade after killing Gia in front of him. In Ashes to Ashes, Elijah awakens after Camille pulls out the blade, and tells Elijah that Klaus has had a plan this entire time, and that Klaus had to do it alone. Later on, Freya calls Rebekah from Klaus's phone, and tells them where she is. When Rebekah tells Elijah what happened and where Freya is and that she has Hope, Elijah vamp speeds there and is worried about Hope yet angry at Klaus. However, later on he was seen fighting with his siblings to destroy Dahlia/Esther to protect Hope and stop her from being taken by Dahlia. After they succeeded, he still appeared to be beyond angry at Klaus for killing Gia, and went to the bayou to see Hayley as it was a full moon and she would be in her human form. Hayley asked how she (Hope) was doing, and Elijah replied, that she is "Safe". He then promised to undo the curse his brother had placed on her, so she could know her daughter and be free of the curse. She then asked him to make her another promise; to be there for Hope, as "Klaus can't be the only thing she knows". Later that night, Elijah seems to be fulfilling his promise to her when he returns to the compound despite his anger for Klaus. |-|Season Three= In For the Next Millennium, Elijah keeps his promise to Hayley by being there for Hope. |-|Season Four= In The Feast of All Sinners, Elijah tells Rebekah that they have to go through with the ritual, even if it means that they will forever be separated, because Hope is all that matters. |-|Season Five= In We Have Not Long To Love, Hope still feels great anger at him for being on the "wrong side" when her mom died while Elijah tries his best to apologize to her, showing deep remorse for Hayley's death. However, Hope ignores Elijah's apologies coldly and even unleashes her anger out by using Dark Magic brutally on her uncle, who simply takes it as he feels she is right about him having a part in Hayley's death. In The Tale of Two Wolves, Quotes Season Two :Elijah 'to 'Klaus:' '"Hope needs her father." :Klaus 'to 'Elijah: "Elijah. Do whatever it takes to keep her safe. :Elijah to Klaus: "I give you my word." :Elijah to Hope: "Look at you, so big, so perfect." :-- The Brothers That Care Forgot Season Four :Elijah 'to 'Rebekah: "Hope. Hope is all that matters." :-- The Feast of All Sinners Gallery |-|Season Two= Normal_TheOriginals208-1571Hope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1583ElijahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1593ElijahRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0502ElijahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0512ElijahRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0517ElijahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0557ElijahRebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0562ElijahRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0574ElijahRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0595ElijahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1213KlausElijaHayleyRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1221KlausElijahHayleyRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0020ElijahHayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0022ElijahHayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0863ElijahCamiHope.jpg Normal_TheOriginals213-0869ElijahHope.jpg TO_214_0019CamiHope-Elijah.jpg TO_214_0353ElijahCami-Hope.jpg TO_214_0377HayleyHope-Elijah.jpg TO_214_0490HayleyHopeElijah.jpg Normal_originals222_00508FreyaHope-Elijah.jpg |-|Season Three= Normal_TO302_0098ElijahHope.jpg Normal_TO302_0121ElijahHope.jpg Normal_TO302_0222ElijahHopeJackson.jpg Normal_TO302_0245ElijahHopeJackson.jpg TO309_2275HayleyElijah-Hope.jpg TO309_2553-ElijahRebekahHope.jpg TO319_1531_ElijahHayleyHope.jpg |-|Season Four= TO404-025~Hayley-Elijah-Hope.png |-|Season Five= TO509-102-Elijah-Hope.png TO512-046-Elijah-Hope.png TO512-070-Elijah-Hope.png TO512-087-Elijah-Hope.png TO512-123-Hope-Elijah.png TO512-127-Hope-Elijah.png Trivia *Elijah has been accepting of Hope, since he found out about her existence. **Elijah accepted her even before her parents did. *Originally, Elijah doesn't agree with Klaus and Hayley's decision to send Hope away, but later agrees to fake Hope's death, along with Marcel. *Elijah was the one who gave the inspiration to Hope's name. He indirectly names her. *Elijah is protective of Hope and would die before any harm came to her. *He believes that she is the key to Klaus' redemption. *He is fighting to make New Orleans a home for Hope. *Elijah saw Hope for the first time since her birth in The Brothers That Care Forgot and remarks on how big she's gotten. **Elijah was the first one who held her after their separation *Elijah is willing to do whatever it takes to protect Hope from danger, including killing his own brother. **Elijah killed everybody present at a cafe as he thought Hope was in danger. *After Klaus cursed Hayley and her pack to the Crescent Wolf Pack, Elijah showed extreme discontent that Hayley would not get to raise and see Hope. **In Ashes to Ashes, Hayley was seen in her human form for the first time since being cursed, and she made Elijah promise to be there for Hope, as Hayley didn't want her daughter to only know Klaus. **Elijah seemed to be fulfilling that promise in Ashes to Ashes, when he returned to the Compound/Klaus, even though he is furious with him, and is now looking after Hope. *Their relationship in the final season becomes very strained being Hope blamed Elijah for her mother’s death. See also Category:Family Relationship Category:Relationships Category:Help Needed Category:Friendly Relationship